powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Anti-God/@comment-33797416-20190416222734/@comment-32440156-20190515140626
Now with that out of the way I will answer all of your points- "If you must be immune to sin to be perfect, then thats all there is to it. I don't know this trope, and maybe it exists, but multiple sources contradict it. God is omnipotent and described as being omnibenevolent. An omnipotent does not have to transcend morality, they just have to understand the neccessity of balance of good and evil in creation. This is written on the MD page. Read about karma houdini and it has nothing to do with omnipotence or morality transcendence. Its just dicks getting away with their bullshit." I will reframe your own statement for this one- If an Omnipotent is being a dick he/she is is getting away with it and it is not being counted as a sin because they are Omnipotent. Also, an MD isnt necessarily omnipotent, In religion yes most are but in fiction- not so much, we are listing fictional beings too not just being from religion. In fact most MDs arent Omnipotent. God from supernatural is a great example of this. Anyone who has created everything and rules all existence and are considered as a god in their fiction can be considered as MD even if they are nigh-omnipotent. Being an MD doesnt make one Omnipotent but other way around is always true. "Pretty ironic that you say you guys only allow one omnipotent per verse:https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Siberian_Deity_Physiol Doing research as we speak and i am yet to find a site stating that nga is omnipotent. You should probably fix that." Only beings who are listed on Omnipotence page are considered omnipotent. Also, I now see where are facing problems. You think that whatever is listed in applications of a power is necessarily within a user's reach but that not necessarily always the case. At least not anymore. Earlier applications were listed as the basic set of powers the user could possess (which is also stated in the rules of wikia) but now in omni-powers they are listed to give a basic idea of the power. This the reason that Absolute Invulnerablity is listed in the application of Absolute Immortality even though 99% of absolute immortals do not have any kind of invulnerability let alone absolute invulnerability. Thus, Omnibelovalence is listed as an application of MD but it isnt necessary for an MD to have it. Samegoes for the powers which have Omnipotence listed under applications like this and MD, it's just there to give a basic idea that the this is an omnipotent power. "It states in the links i sent that rex mundi/satan is gods dark counterpart. Rex mundi is just one aspect of satan in a sect pretty distant from normal christianity so i don't get your problem. Explain in detail why you don't want him here, and don't mention anything about omnipotence cuz i told you that is not why i put him here." You see satan has multiple incarnations in many religion whether it be cristianity or not. This is the reason that we add satan to only to those powers which he possess in all sects. It is similar to why we list Para Brahman from hinduism on Omnipotence page instead of listing various sects of hinduism. In Shaktivism sect of hinduism Shakti is considered to be Para Brahman and creator of all, In Shivaism sect, Shiva is considered to be that and in Vishnuism, Vishnu is considered to be Para Brahman but instead of listing all sects we list Para Brahman(Hinduism) as all of these supreme God are considered as Para Brahman,i.e, the ultimate reality/supreme being.